irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Francesca "Frankie" Marigold
Appearance Francesca is a beauty at first sight. With lush orange hair that flows down to her shoulders and playful brown eyes, the woman is quite a catch. It's surprising how she isn't married yet. Francesca looks to be of Italian descent if there was any such a race that lived in Remnant. Under her left eye rests a little beauty mark that accentuates her features well. Frankie is moderately tall for a woman of her age and is usually seen wearing business casual attire. Maybe a bit too casual in some areas. She's most often seen wearing a gray, short-sleeved shirt underneath a black power-suit. She then wears black capris, held up by a colorful belt, which dips into gray socks and athletic footwear. On occasion, she's seen switching up her style of clothing. Though, rarely wears anything too feminine. She has steeled it into her mind that she will never get a man, why dress to please empty hopes? Plus, sweatpants are much more comfortable. Personality At first glance, you can tell Frankie is one of the more tomboyish females. She's a completely independent woman, who doesn't like to speak much of her past. She's usually seen teaching Valerian History, joking with her fellow teachers, smoking by herself, or sleeping in some unorthodox place. Frankie is quite the easy-going gal and welcomes her students to come to her if they need advice on anything. She's a supportive person who tries her best to do the right thing at all times, even at the cost of her health, despite her outwardly lazy impression on others. However, known to few others, Francesca is also a tenacious and menacing individual when crossed, as is the rest of Beacon Academy's staff. Background Frankie is known Vale wide as "One-shot, One-kill". How she came about that name, she doesn't like to say. When asked about her past, Frankie usually alludes to her time back in Mistral, with her father and her many cousins, naming up to 30 in total. The only ones to know what truly happened years ago are those who instated her to the position she is now and those who lived through what she had. (More to be revealed in due time) Weapon(s) Forte alta Fiamme (abbr. meaning "Loud Flames") - Modeled after twin Desert Eagles, golden and black in color and design. These identical firearms are just that, firearms. They were made by her with the help of her father, a brilliant gunsmith from Mistral. The guns are able to hold regular and dust-infused bullets. However, unlike most other weapons in Remnant, they do not have a second use. At least, not one that Frankie has portrayed. Abilities Semblance ''Future Sight ''- Frankie's semblance allows her to see several seconds into the near future, which gives her the ability to act accordingly within that time limit before the said thing comes to pass. However, this ability only comes forth in dangerous situations, where her aura alerts her mind that then and there is an appropriate time. In addition, her semblance weakens her aura with every use, and with too much strain, she becomes extremely vulnerable to attacks. She cannot use this semblance willingly. Or, rather, she has never tried. As she always says, the future is a dangerous thing. Natural Abilities Trivia *The name Francesca is translated to mean "Free". Category:RWBY Character Category:Female Category:Beacon Employee Category:XDenshaX/Dennys Category:Character